Live in Silent Hill, Die in Silent Hill
by ChaoticCalamity
Summary: What happens when James refuses to accept his past...Just a one chap. alternate ending to silent hill two. Spoilers, blood, and Confusion. ENJOY


**Live in Silent Hill, Die in Silent Hill**

_**By Dark-Eroticism**_

**I do not own or claim and characters or scenes from Silent Hill**

* * *

The man sat in his own silence, he held his head, stairing at the floor, the only stable thing he now knew. James Sunderland got up facing the light shining through the window of the unharmed room 312. Their room, their sacred place. He cursed to himself ripping the tape that ruined his search, out of the VCR. He threw it angrily at the wall, smashing it. This couldn't be true. He wouldn't accept that he came all this way only to find out he was a killer. James refused to believe it, he was a good person, he was. The haunting music box from the hotel lobby played in his head as a silent reminder of his deadly surroundings. He thought about the others, the now deceaced Eddie that was his fault, no, Eddie had it comming. James remembered Laura who had run off, her and Mary seemed close. Laura must know whats really going on, this sick game they play on him. And Maria, he stopped breathing as if she were there watching him. Maria has been trying to make him forget Mary, and it made James uncomfortable. He had walked across the room to the door, he had to find Laura or Mary, whichever came first. He reached for the door knob as a chill ran down his spine, his radio screamed at him with vigorus static worse than ever. There was a never ending pit in his stomache, and his head told him not to open the door. Just then James did something that he thought might kill him, the irony of it. Kill the killer. He switched off his radio, the screaming static dying, he could hear nothing but his heightened heart beat as he turned the knob, opening the door, closing his eyes.

_'James honey, from now on, this can be our sacred place'_ Mary smiled, walking to James, _'I dont want to leave, I like it here,' _The timid woman now close to him whispered in his ear, _'Now we can live together forever, in Silent HIll...'_

James awoke with a sharp pain in his head, he sat up quickly hearing her voice, "Mary?!" Looking around he noticed he was in an untouched room, his weapons and items were on a nearby shelf and his jacket and shirt had been stripped off him. He tried getting up, only to notice his bound stomach. 'Someone has been taking care of me...' He ignored the pain looking around, yet he found no sign of life. He sighed getting up, and cursed himself for not remembering. James walked to the closest door, the scene of his fear in room 312 returning. He ignored it opening the door. It led him into another untouched room. He saw a figure laying on the couch, he approached it from behind curiously. "Hello?" He saw a flicker of movement and his hope returned. A lock of blond hair fell from her face, she turned and James' heart fell. "M-Mary..." His deceaced wife smiled at him as if nothing were wrong. "James your awake," She got up walking to him, holding out her arms. He walked to her, embracing her, her touch was cold and icy, it had made him flinch but he held on to her. "I'm so glad I found you Mary, I knew I wasn't a killer..." At that moment Mary did something unexpected. She pushed him away, as if she were afraid. _'James...' _She started to fade, _'James you did...'_ He steped foreword trying to grab her again "No Mary! Your here! Your alive!" She came back to him, a bit different. _'We'll live here forever James!'_

The Mary he knew and trusted, had sent an awkward weapon through his stomach. "M-Mary...Why..." He grabbed her wrist, everything fading. The walls peeled, the room becoming a worlwind of disaster, ashes fell as he found himself back in the doorway of the hallway, room 312 behind him. He was holding her wrist still, no. His eyes focused as he noticed what he was holding was himself. He stood there as he stared back, mocking himself. His head was spinning, his other held the Great Knife, impaled through his stomach. 'No this cant be happening,' His other only repeated his own words out loud, grinning. "I'm not a killer!" His other twisted the weapon inside of him. The flaming pain became unbearable he could feel it ripping his insides. Blood had spilled everywhere, James vision blurred as the figure before him ripped out the weapon, letting him fall. James looked up at his killer, seeing his deceaced wife, Mary walk up behind this new James. The image of himself faded as she approached. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. With his last breath he muttered her name, reaching for her. "M-Mary..."

_'Its alright James, now we can live in Silent Hill, together, forever. Live in Silent Hill, Die in Silent Hill...'_

* * *

**Well I took a break from my KH fanfic and beat Silent Hill 2. I didnt quite like the ending, but I dont know why. Oh well, so I wrote this. I think this would have been a bit better of an ending, but thats just my opinion. Tell me what ya think.****I should be getting a new chapter of Between Now and Then up sometime this week. **

**For now, Enjoy.**

**-------Dark-Eroticism **


End file.
